Fate Trigger Happy Havoc RealtaLoaded
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: A rewrite of Fate/Trigger Happy Havoc. A fire, the boy saving a man. Makoto Naegi died in the great fire of Fuyuki that took his parent's lives, leaving only his sister and a shell as the survivors. A letter, a lottery win. Shirou Emiya is the Ultimate Luckster. Hope, despair and fate collide into this young man's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Worst Day of Makoto Naegi and Shirou Emiya's Life**

The young child had little sister, barely a toddler, on his back. His green eyes registered the burning building, his hair was an absolute mess, sprinkled with cinders and ashes. He took a step forward and felt his feet unable to get their holding.

However, he still kept his sister on his back. She let out a cough and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry sis, it'll be fine… You'll be safe," the boy looked at his ailing sister, "Just don't breathe in the fumes…" He took another step forward.

 _I… I need to keep hoping…_ The boy's eyes closed, _I can make it out of here. My mom and dad… Who were they again?_

Images of a happy family was starting to fade away. Replaced by ashes.

The boy collapsed.

 _Hope... I need to hope._

 _I need...to save…_

The boy's eyes closed. As the fire started to overtake him, the crying tears of his sister started to touch his back. Maybe, maybe they just needed hope as well. All of those caught in the fire needed hope. It was then the most hopeful thing happened.

"Please, I… I need to save at least one person…" a man's desperate voice rang through the crying toddler's ear. She looked at the man between her tears. She wouldn't remember this, but she would see a sheath come into her brother's chest. The boy's empty eyes opened as the girl looked at their savior.

"Thank you...thank you, thank you!" The man hugged the boy. The toddler stared at them. The girl looked at him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"...Is this your brother?"

The girl nodded as she looked at the man above him.

"...I see," the man stood up, tears in his eyes as he looked at both the boy and the girl, "I'm... I'm so glad I found you...both of you... I...I have been saved."

However, there was one reality that rang through the fire. This was the worst day of Makoto Naegi's life. It was, after all, the same day Makoto Naegi died. In his place was another boy. The boy who saw the crying man and felt the crying toddler, his sister, on his back.

His name was…

* * *

"Shirou!" Immediately Shirou Emiya was caught from his daydream. A teen with blue hair was pointing at him, "Shirou, I need you to go and get me some coffee from the store down the street."

Shirou blinked, "Oh, sure!"

It was lucky that Shinji had brought along his "friend," Shirou Emiya. He was helpful, as evidenced from the swan he helped save, a nice person and was basically the kind of person who Shinji liked to hang out with. An idiot, but a friend of sorts.

Shirou smiled, "Sure!" He looked at the group that Shinji was hanging with, all girls along with Shinji's purple-haired sister (who was actually by Shirou's side at the moment), "So what do you guys want?"

The girls all gave their orders and when Shirou took a step, the girl started to follow him.

"Senpai?" the girl looked at Shirou, "Can I come too?"

Shirou smiled and nodded, "Sure Sakura!" Shirou didn't notice Shinji's look of distaste and the two started to walk toward the shop.

"Come ladies, I'll talk more about the place I know when Shirou and my sister comes back," Shinji said. As the girls giggled, both Shirou and Sakura walked off to the market.

The two of them were talking about, well to be perfectly frank, it was just them catching up. Shirou looked over to Sakura one last time.

"Sakura… I just want to know, has Shinji-"

"...No," Sakura suddenly said.

"I see…" The two of them kept walking to the convenience store. And just like that, both Shirou and Sakura had exited with bags full of drinks and other such indulgences. As per Shirou's gentlemanly nature, however, he took Sakura's bag and immediately felt that _yes,_ the bags were heavy. And yes, they weren't entirely comfortable to carry.

"Um, senpai, are you..."

"Don't worry Sakura!" Shirou started to work forward and immediately, almost as if the gods wanted to curse him, the bags had both ripped from the seams. Shirou's own eye started to wince. How could this have happened? Other than his secret and his dream, Shirou Emiya presented himself as a normal person. So again, how could this have happened?

Immediately, both Shirou and Sakura started to pick up the fallen contents. Sakura looked over to Shirou and given him a small smile. Such a bad day shouldn't happen to her beloved senpai. However, it seemed as if the day would have gotten worse.

"We're missing one can," Shirou said as he counted the cans again. Sakura frowned as she also counted the cans. Their eyes lingered onto a bench where an old man was sitting down and had picked up one of the cans. Both Shirou and Sakura watched as the man drunk from it.

"Um, sir?" Shirou approached the old man, "That's my can?"

"Well, I already drank from it," the old man said, "I shouldn't have to give you the can just because it was your's. Why, it rolled in front of me! I don't see the reason to have to give you the drink."

"I…" Shirou sighed, "Look, can you at least pay me back then?"

"No can do son," the old man said, "I'm saving up for the future."

' _It's literally 100 yen… It's not even much,'_ Shirou snarked to himself.

"Well, thank you for the drink regardless," the old man stood up, "My bus is coming." Shirou sighed as he watched the man walk away. Dealing with men like that reminded him of Shinji. Then again, he probably would have been willing to give him the drink if he asked. Instead, the man simply stole it.

"...Senpai?" Sakura looked at Shirou, "Um… He…" She pointed to the bench, where a familiar leather item had fallen.

Shirou's eyes lingered on the man's dropped wallet. He could just take it as revenge, but that wasn't Shirou Emiya. He picked the wallet up and looked at Sakura, "Can you…"

"Of course senpai…" Sakura sighed. Shirou gave her a smile and gave her the rest of the cans.

"I'll be back!" Shirou shouted as he grabbed the wallet. He chased after the man and entered the same bus the old man was on. As the old man sat down behind a twin-tailed teenager, Shirou approached him.

"Sir, I found your- Whoa!" Shirou screamed. As he fell, he attempted to grab something, _anything_ to help him stabilize himself. Said thing was a bag carried by a businessman. Said businessman looked at Shirou in surprise and the bag poured out its contents, jewels.

"How the-"

The man lifted Shirou up, "Nobody move or I slit this kid's throat!" The man threatened the whole bus and pointed a knife at Shirou's throat. The man pulled Shirou to the driver's seat, which was quickly vacated by the driver. "Now, none of you saw anything, you got- Oof!"

It can be said that good luck and bad luck are two sides of the same coin. This man had a crazy amount of good luck the whole day, but Shirou's day? Well, it was just his nature. He wanted to help his friend, but now? He was stuck in this situation. But ignoring a clear-cut bad guy when he stole items? _That_ was something Shirou couldn't look past.

Acting fast, Shirou had rammed his head against his assailant. Briefly thanking his older sister/guardian for influencing him to take up some form of martial arts, Shirou knocked the knife out of his hands.

"What the? Who the?" the man immediately ran out of the bus. Shirou, in a rather stupid move, followed him out.

He didn't even notice a twin-tailed girl watching the scene with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

The man, dragged by his bag and unwilling to ditch it, was slower than the young and spry Shirou Emiya. Shirou Emiya had a focused look on his face; focused solely on catching this person. He looked at his legs and felt his bones start to get stronger. This wasn't just adrenaline, but rather Magecraft. A skill that only a few could have. What Shirou was using was Reinforcement. He kept running and running. He had to catch this robber and once his fingers grabbed the bag, the robber had decided to instead leave behind the bag.

He pushed aside an unfortunate postman and stole his bike.

"Damn you!" The man exclaimed, looking back at Shirou, "You should go to hell! I won't forget this day! Your face! I-" the man's proclamation of hate was interrupted. Instead of escaping, he fell off the bike. Even worse? The bike ended up at a street lamp where it exploded in flames.

"..." Shirou watched the scene in shock and confusion. He slowly walked toward the scene as the cops started to run in. He picked up a can. Now broken and bent.

"...Huh. I didn't lose that can," Shirou stared at it in shock as the cops arrested the man. One of them walked to Shirou.

"Excuse me, young man, may we talk to you?"

"...Sure."

* * *

Shirou Emiya had a very, very long day. It was rather frustrating what with the police getting involved and asking him a multitude of questions, but he finally made it back home. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a very loud, but familiar, face.

"Shirou!" A brown-haired woman, one much older than him and yet her attitude was for one much younger than him, yelled directly in his face, "Where were you!? Sakura said you chased after an old man and- Well, that's not important! Komaru's doing something dumb"

"I'm fine Fuji-nee," Shirou sighed, "I just… I just had a long day really…" When he came in, his nose was assaulted with a confusing and confounding scent. Almost like something was burning.

"Oh no…" Shirou rushed to the kitchen to find a young girl with brown hair screaming as a pan was lit aflame. She was trying to smack it with a towel, which had only made the towel become engulfed in flames, "Komaru!"

"Oh! Hi Shiro-nii, I was trying to cook something because you were late and Sakura didn't come by. But um…" She looked at the kitchen. Shirou frowned as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed on the pan. The flames, now smothered, had all but died down. However, Komaru looked greatly embarrassed.

"...Sorry…" Komaru said.

"It's fine," Shirou looked at the kitchen and scratched the back of his head, "We have extra pans here anyways." He sighed before looking at Komaru with a small smirk.

"Why did you cook anyways Komaru?" Shirou looked at her.

"I… I got hungry. And Sakura was busy today too! She just stopped by and only told what happened to you to Fuji-nee and me. And you came really late!" Komaru sighed, "So yeah…"

Shirou smiled, "It's fine. I can probably make something fast. For both you and Fuji-nee." Shirou crouched down and got an apron.

"Oh yeah! Something came in the mail this afternoon Shirou-nii!" Komaru told her brother, "I think Fuji-nee has it."

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's a surprise~" Fujimura said. She looked over to Komaru and pouted, "You're lucky you didn't burn it up Komaru."

"H-H-hey, I can cook like my brother!" Komaru exclaimed, "I mean, I think I can..."

"Other than your matching ahoges and thoughts of your 'averageness' as well as your taste in anime and idols, you two aren't all that similar," Fujimura pointed at their hair-style. A piece of their hair popping out on their heads. "So Shirou, what's on the menu today?"

"Ramen," Shirou stirred the soup, "So, what's this surprise?"

"Well…" Fujimura giggled in tandem with Komaru.

"You'll find out soon!" Komaru said.

"Alright, looking forward to it," Shirou finished the ramen and held the pot. He walked over to the table and paused when he saw the letter. A familiar black-and-white symbol.

"...That's…"

"Open it!" Komaru exclaimed.

"Food!" Fujimura yelled out. She looked at the pot in excitement, not at all focused on the surprise in store for her ward.

Shirou tenderly placed down the pot and stared at the letter. He opened it up.

" _Dear Shirou Emiya, you have been invited to be the Ultimate Luckster at Hope's Peak Academy…"_

Shirou read it outloud, but everything was a blur. In one universe, the boy with an ahoge would be celebrating with his family, likely going out somewhere to eat. However, Shirou Emiya wasn't that boy. Not anymore. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll...think on it."

"- And you'll probably even meet Sayaka- What!?" Komaru looked at Shirou, "Shirou, what are you saying!?"

Shirou ate the soup and sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Wha!?" Fujimura looked at Shirou, "Shirou, what are you saying!? Wait, is this about your dream?"

Shirou sighed, "A bit. Sorry, I need time to think… Besides, the letter said that I'd have a week to decide. Not everyone goes to Hope's Peak."

"Yeah! The average people!" Komaru yelled, "You're not one of them! You're a ma-" She looked at Fujimura, "...We'll talk about it later."

Fujimura looked at Komaru and Shirou confused.

"I don't get it about this 'may' stuff," Fujimura sighed, "But Shirou, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Shirou was quiet, "Maybe…" He kept eating in silence.

* * *

"Shirou-nii?" Komaru saw Shirou looking at a porch in silence. The moon was high and Shirou was still quiet. He was replaying a scene in his head once again.

"...It's selfish if I agree," Shirou said.

"Shirou…" Komaru looked down, "It isn't. This is…"

"Something that's once in a lifetime. A small chance that nobody gets. It's like last time. The fire."

Komaru stared at Shirou, "It's...not like that."

"I just remember carrying you on my back," Shirou said, "And being saved by Kiritsugu. Surviving it was...selfish."

"We were saved! And I'm grateful for that Shirou!"

"And now look," Shirou revealed the letter, "I have a choice to be selfish. What if someone else deserves the Luckster spot?"

Komaru paused, "We both had a reason to survive the fire Shirou. Both of us. I don't know why we survived, but there was a reason."

"...Maybe."

"And besides! You're not average, not like me! You're a Mage!"

"Second-rate one."

"Eeeeh, better than me. At least you can do Magecraft." Komaru let out a sad chuckle.

"Meanwhile, I'm just an average girl without any skills."

She approached the porch, "But even then, dad told me to take care of you because he _knew_ you'll do stupid stuff!"

"K-K-Komaru!" Shirou looked at his sister before letting out a sigh, "Give me a day. I'll make my decision then."

"Okay. But you better make the right choice."

Shirou let out a chuckle before closing his eyes.

' _...I have hope in that dream, right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shone brightly upon Kiritsugu Emiya, the former Magus Killer. The curse of Angra Mainyu was spreading throughout his body, his limbs were weakened, his vision was fading fast and his Circuits were all but withered. This was to be the end of Kiritsugu Emiya, but he was fine with it. He may not have been able to save Illya, but he was able to take care of two children at the very least.

"Papa!" Komaru waved at Kiritsugu. Due to his vision fading, he only saw her hair and familiar sense of cheer, "Aren't you gonna go to sleep?"

"...Soon," Kiritsugu looked at his daughter, "Komaru, promise me something."

"Huh? Yes?"

"Stand by your brother at all times, okay? Keep him in mind," Kiritsugu said. He looked at Komaru, wishing that he could see Illya one last time. He never saw Komaru as a replacement for Illya, but rather a girl who Kiritsugu saved as well as Shirou. Komaru was almost like his lost daughter. Happy, hyperactive, teasing her older brother despite being the younger one.

' _I wonder how Shirou, Komaru and Illya would be if they grew up together…'_ He thought to himself.

"Sure! I'll protect him!" Komaru exclaimed, "Good night Papa!" Her small feet running off to another part of the house.

Kiritsugu nodded. He looked at the sky when another voice called out to him.

"...Dad, are you going to go to sleep? You should probably go to bed if you're going to sleep. Not here, you'll get cold!"

"...I'll be fine," Kiritsugu looked at Shirou. He let out a small chuckle when he recognized the ahoge. It was one thing that had always cursed the young man, something that Taiga could never put down to her great annoyance. Even Kiritsugu was unable to put down the ahoge that had affected Shirou Emiya. To Kiritsugu, it was a symbol to that show that Shirou was approaching, "I just talked to your sister a bit."

"Dad?" Shirou sat down next to Kiritsugu.

"...You know when I was little… I really wanted to be a hero," Kiritsugu slowly said.

Shirou looked excited, "A hero!?" But then, confusion set in, Shirou Emiya tilted his head, "Wait, you don't want to be a hero anymore? Dad, did you lose hope?"

That was another thing about Shirou that Kiritsugu was cared for. Shirou Emiya lost all his memories during the fire, minus his little sister, but Shirou was always just slightly more optimistic than most people. Questioning if a person lost their hope, lost a part of them and fell into despair. Kiritsgu saw that as his son being different than most people. He was strange, but somehow in a good way. He was Kiritsugu's hope after all. Shirou always believed that he could use Magecraft after all, despite Kiritsugu's initial protests. Eventually, he relented and taught him the basics, but it wasn't like Shirou that he was any good at it.

"Well... I didn't lose hope as much as I grew up. I learned that..." Kiritsugu sighed, "That wish had an expiration date. When you grow up, it's hard to call yourself one." He let out a soft chuckle.

"I wish I learned about that sooner."

Shirou crossed his arms, "Well, you've got that wrong dad. Not about you being too old, that is pretty true, but well..." Shirou was quiet, almost like he was thinking of something to say.

Was Shirou always this argumentative? Well, he was pretty forceful about him being "wrong." Still, Kiritsugu did like that about his son. He wasn't blunt, hardly, but he was someone who would try to keep people's spirits up. Kiritsugu looked up, musing to himself now.

"Yeah, right. I guess not. The moon sure is beautiful tonight..."

"Yeah…" Shirou said looking up before looking at Kiritsugu, "Okay Dad. I'll be a hero for you!"

Kiritsugu looked at Shirou with a slight bit of confusion, "Huh?"

"Well, you said it yourself dad, you're old. You're an adult. You can't be a hero anymore, but me?" Shirou grinned, "I'll be a hero for you. I believe in that statement."

Kiritsugu stared at his son with a soft smile, "Alright. You do that. Shirou, you don't lose hope. That's who you are. I can...rest easy now." His eyes closed for the final time.

Shirou sighed in slight annoyance, but smiled at his father. His dad was always like this. Lethargic, lazy, but he was a good man. Shirou Emiya stood up and went to sleep. However, Kiritsugu didn't say anything. Not even a good night.

The next morning, his children would try to nudge him awake, both of them in deep tears and in deep defiance that their father had died. As their family friends took Kiritsugu's dead body away, the two siblings knew they needed to rely on each other. Shirou knew he had to protect Komaru and Komaru had to protect Shirou. During the funeral, Shirou Emiya would close his eyes. He knew his dream. His promise. His hope. He was going to become a hero that would protect everyone in front of him.

Shirou Emiya would become a Hero of Justice.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: His Decision**

Shirou looked at the letter. He looked at his laptop. He looked at the forums. So many big-names in class with him. And then there's him, a second-rate Mage who just got "lucky." Shirou still felt sick thinking about that. "Luck." If he was accepted as a janitor, he'd be okay with that. People gave him the nickname "the Homurahara Brownie" for a reason But, he was "lucky."

' _Like last time…'_

Shirou was in his toolshed. Maybe it would be best if he trained his Magecraft, get his mind off of things, but instead he was up at night, just practicing Magecraft. This was his Workshop. A shoddy one, fit for a second-rate Mage. Still, what he could do was helpful in the small things.

"Everyone said that I should go," Shirou said, "But do I want to?" He stared at a broken microwave. Junk. Useless pieces of trash, but good for his Structural Analysis.

"..." Shirou lay down on the concrete before letting out a soft chuckle, "Knowing my luck, Komaru probably signed me up already." He reflected on his want. He wanted to be a Hero of Justice. Sakura knew that, but would she encourage him being a Luckster? She liked to spend time with him a lot. Komaru knew that and encouraged being a Luckster. Fujimura, well, she wanted him to be a Luckster. It was a more feasible feat than a Hero of Justice now. A thought occurred to him. Could it be? Could it possibly be?

There was no denying that he'd become a more well-known figure if he did go to Hope's Peak. Imagine something like that. Shirou Emiya, Ultimate Luckster, Hero of Justice. There was no denying that it would be an easy way in. But should be take the easy way in?

Maybe with his influence he could become an activist, saving lives. Using what he learned to save others. Yes, that would help Shirou in his dreams and while being an activist, he could also stop wars personally. He would use his Magecraft to save the world, he would use Hope's Peak as a stepping stone for greater things. He walked up to his laptop and grabbed it.

"Senpai?" Shirou saw Sakura and smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"Are you...really going to Hope's Peak?"

Shirou paused, "I...don't know. I… I think I should, but if I do…"

"I…" Sakura opened up her mouth, looking slightly more confident, "Senpai, I'm happy for you." She gave Shirou a warm smile and admittedly Sakura doing that had given Shirou more confidence.

He made his choice. Of course, he was willing to think that Komaru would keep Sakura company. As soon as the two of them had met each other, they hit it off well. Shirou was incredibly surprised by that fact. Of course, Komaru was a year behind Sakura and unfortunately, Sakura would be going to high school while Komaru was doing her last year in middle school. Still, he trusted Komaru to look after Sakura.

As well as Fuji-nee.

Shirou smiled to himself as he started to go forward. His hopes, his dreams. Maybe Hope's Peak would allow him to get his dreams go forward. He walked forward, his head up high.

There was a lot to finish now that Shirou had made his decision. He still needed to succeed in his final exam, help out around Homurahara Academy as much as he could before the start of the new school year, research who would be in his class.

So many famous people: Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader, Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista and, well, a very familiar face, Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation. To Shirou Emiya, it was, to be quite frank, exhausting. But finally, he was ready. He packed his bags and was waiting for the train to arrive.

* * *

"Shiiiirou!" Fuji-nee hugged her little brother, "Please don't go! I'll miss your cooking!"

"Fuji-nee!" Shirou laughed before looking at her, "Don't worry. I'll come by to visit every now and then. Hope's Peak really isn't that strict with people staying on campus. You could miss a few days every now and then."

"Okay," Fuji-nee pointed her finger forward at Shirou's chest, "But I want you to promise me _one_ thing."

"...Okay?" Shirou looked at his big sister as she whispered in his ears.

"...If you meet a person named Fuyuhiko there, tell him that Uncle Raiga says hi," Fuji-nee whispered. Shirou's eyes widened before nodding rather quickly. He looked over to Komaru with a smile.

"Komaru, I'll see you soon, right?"

"Yeah!" Komaru looked at him with an intense look on her face, "And I want Sayaka Maizono to be your girlfriend next time I see you!"

"K-k-k-komaru!" Shirou exclaimed.

"Heh, as if you'll ever get Sayaka Maizono to be your girlfriend," Shinji approached Shirou with a leering grin. Shirou's response? Well, it was to look rather neutral, "Still, just because you're going to Hope's Peak Academy doesn't mean you have to forget us. Especially Sakura."

Sakura gave Shirou a small smile, "Senpai, I wish you the best of luck."

"Don't worry," Shirou looked at his friends, family and Shinji, "I'll be safe."

With a smile and a rather large grin on his face, Shirou went off into the station. He wasn't sure what fate had in store for him, but he knew that he was going to bring hope into the world.

* * *

Shirou remembered having dreams of the fire when he was younger, but this dream was different. He was in a strange place. He saw a girl, no he _watched_ a girl, undergo an execution of sorts. He saw her in sitting on a desk on a conveyor. He could see something, something that went _thud._

 _Thud._

She was going closer

 _Thud._

Closer.

Shirou wanted to say stop. He wanted to stop this insanity. He was a hero, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop this innocent girl, a girl who he knew was innocent to go into an execution.

 _Thud._

She was getting closer.

 _Thud._

Damn it, why couldn't he move? He ran toward the girl or at the very least wanted to run toward the girl, but again, he couldn't move. There was a strange bear and a chalk board that appeared. He started to point at the chalkboard.

 _Thud._

Closer.

 _Thud._

She was so close.

He watched her color change, her eyes going into fear and then acceptance. Finally, she was squished. Shirou wanted to scream, but instead, all he felt was a strange form of satisfaction. Why? Why?

Oh, it was because it was the only hope they had.

Hope…

Hope…

"NO THAT'S WRONG!"

* * *

What?

What was going on?

Shirou Emiya couldn't answer those questions. All Shirou Emiya could do was simply…

He gasped for air as he heard a voice. He looked around the room as the voice calmly stated the following:

 _ **We have arrived in Hope's Peak Academy. Please watch your step and carry your belongings.**_

Right, he made it. Shirou Emiya stood up and clutched what he could bring to his dormitory. As he exited the train, he watched as various people all wandered out of the train. Some of them may have been his classmates and others, Shirou believed them to be from the Reserve Course of Hope's Peak Academy.

A place Shirou had believed he belonged to. After all, he was likely not even that great compared to the people he was going to become classmates with. Even then, Shirou thought, he might as well go into what would likely be his fate.

He watched people go by quickly. Perhaps some of them were his senpais, but what if someone was different?

However, there was one girl who caught his eye.

A girl, the same age as him. She had lavender hair and a calm demeanor. She wore gloves and appeared to be having some trouble with her bags. And Shirou Emiya, ever the hero approached her. He looked at her with a concerned expression on his face, "Do you need help?"

She glanced at him, as if studying the boy. Shirou felt the air tense up, did he do something incorrect? Or maybe this was completely different? However, the tense air stopped as the girl nodded.

"Yes, I believe some help would be warranted," she looked at Shirou's own bags with curiosity however, "Though, wouldn't you need some help?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," Shirou said, "I can help you as well."

The girl nodded and now that Shirou could get a better look at her, Shirou could have sworn she looked familiar. That was honestly odd on multiple levels.

"Hey, could I have your name?" Shirou asked her.

"Kyouko Kirigiri," she simply said, "Ultimate Detective."

Ah, that explained it. He had heard about the girl from looking her up to see who would his potential classmates be. A genius detective, well-known throughout the world. It was honestly not a surprise that she would be invited to Hope's Peak Academy.

"Shirou Emiya, Ultimate Luckster," Shirou simply told her.

Kirigiri looked at him, studying him before nodding, "A pleasure." There was little conversation between the two of them after that. Shirou simply helped Kirigiri to her dormitory before entering his own.

It was plain and simple. And more importantly to Shirou Emiya? Perfect to train his Magecraft.

Now was the day he would become a Hero of Justice. Hopefully at least.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I want to apologize for taking over a year to upload the next chapter. I know this fanfiction has gotten a lot of attention over the last few months and I want to continue the attention of Fate/Trigger Happy Havoc. Anyways, I do want to update everyone that the third chapter has been finished, but is in the process of being edited. Thank you so much for following this fanfiction if you are still reading this work.**


End file.
